


The ABCs of Severus Snape, Village Broom - O is for Oliver

by MyWitch



Series: The ABCs of Severus Snape, Village Broom [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M, Oral Sex, Quidditch, coloring book page
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out there is only one thing that Oliver Wood enjoys more than Quidditch...<br/>and only one thing that makes Severus Snape grin more than a casual blowie...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ABCs of Severus Snape, Village Broom - O is for Oliver




End file.
